


TRACE | jikook

by slurpkth



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurpkth/pseuds/slurpkth
Summary: “but Guk, holding in a secret will only make things worse..”





	1. TRACE: BOOK 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh warning this is very smutty if you dont wanna hear about jimin or jungkook getting buttfucked dont read  
> also follow my twitter @slurpkth

THANK YOU FOR READING!!  
I hope you enjoy this book. Its my first work to stay, and some grammar might be off i cant English lol!

 

(jikook smut!!)


	2. 1: ANNEX

: to obtain or take for oneself  
Jungkook's POV:  
We work together everyday and i cant help but to stare. I can feel the chemistry, I can feel the tension. It pulses through me like blood. Its there, i can feel it.

His name is Park Jimin, he's a co-worker, a colleague I guess you could say.  
"Hi, um Jungkook, I just wanted to inform you that today's presentation for the board meeting is located on this USB drive". He hands me the drive, his hands are cold and clammy, our eyes lock. "U-uh," I clear my throat. "thank you. What time will we be meeting?" I ask, this time with more confidence in my voice. "12:00. Sharp!". He says in a bubbly tone. I thank him and then he leaves. I sit at my desk and check the time.  
"11:50". I say to myself, anticipating for noon to come..

Noon  
Author's POV:  
Jungkook walks in the board room, all glowing eyes on him. "Good afternoon, everyone!" Jungkook says in a joyful tone. He began to scan the room and his eyes lock with Jimins. Jimin looks down into his lap and lets out a faint chuckle as Jungkook proceeds to his seat  
The CEO begins talking, but Jungkook struggled to focus. His brain told him "FOCUS! PAY ATTENTION! STAY ON TASK!" but his heart said a completely different thing. He really liked Jimin. His personality, his smile, and especially the shape of his petite body.  
Before Jungkook knew it, every one was rising from their seats and exiting the meeting. Jungkook didn't say a word the whole time.


	3. 2: PELLUCID

: able to be seen through with clarity  
Author's POV  
It is 6:00 in the afternoon. Jungkook finished his long day of hard work and is on his way home when he notices Jimin walking back to his car. Jungkook proceeds to walk over to Jimin. "Oh fuck, what do i say? How do I act!?" Jungkook began thinking extremely hard when all of sudden he was standing right in front of Jimin.   
Jimin casually waited smiling. "Oh hey, Jungkook!" Jimin said in a cheerful tone as normal. Jungkook choked on his words and began to speak. "H-hey Jimin, do you have the spreadsheets? I need to go back and edit some things". "Um, everything you need for the rest of the week is on the drive." Jimin articulated as he began messing with the lock on his car. "Thanks, really helps a lot. Would you consider talking to me about tomorrow's acquisition costs with me a little later on?" Jungkook inquired. "How much later?" Jimin said teasing Jungkook, attempting to be flirty. "Like one minute later" Jungkook joked, picking up on Jimins flirting. "Oh sure!" Jimin exclaimed, as if he thought Jungkook would never ask. "Great, lets take my car." requested Jungkook. Jimin followed.  
Jimin's POV:  
I don't know if this is considered a date, but we are going somewhere. I have had my eyes on him for a while and every time I am near him I can't help but smile. I may get distracted in work but he brings out the best in me personality wise.  
We get into his car and it seems really clean and well taken care of, which is a good indication that he takes care of himself. He drives a black Buick. I sit down and buckle my seatbelt. "Let me know if it gets too hot, I like to stay warm". Jungkook said, giving my thigh a pat. I wish he would've never moved his hand from my thigh.  
We finally arrive at this Korean Barbecue place and he holds the door open for me as i get out of the car. We get seated and await for our server to come take our order. "It's on me, get anything". Jungkook says thoroughly scanning the menu. While all this food looks good, I'm not hungry for anything besides Jungkook. I end up ordering chicken wings, only 4 being that I'm actually not that hungry.  
Our food comes and Jungkook begins to eat, i cant help but watch him, the way he eats, he really goes in. "You gonna eat?" he asks me. I begin to devour my chicken to one-up him. "Wow, you're really eating, you must have a HUGE mouth." Jungkook states. "U-um yeah, I like eating. It's a hobby." I joke, ready to see what "acquisition costs" he is talking about. "So, we are up 25. Thats the record for this decade." I tell him. "Really, that's amazing!" he boasts, shoving pasta into his mouth. Our eyes meet again, this time longer than just a glance. "So what do you do at home?" he asks me trying to break the silence. "Home?" "Yeah, like do you paint, read? What do you do?" this time he seems pretty concerned about my boring life. "Eh, it's pretty lack-luster. I just relax, go over the stuff from work, and usually get on my phone." I tell him. "Oh, well how about we cut loose at my place." he asks. "Yeah." I say, following him to his car, going to his house  
Jungkook's POV  
We arrive at my house and I welcome him in. "Feel free to look around and get a feel of the place." I tell him. He begins to walk around. He walks up to this closet, opens the door and begins giggling uncontrollably. "What's funny?" I ask nervously. He then motions for me to come towards his area so I do. When I do he points up at the top shelf, his pointer finger leading right to a bright purple dildo!   
I instantly start to blush. "Sorry, um....that was for-" he cuts me off. "It's okay." he says, his laughing dying down. I begin to man up and flirt. "What's wrong? Is it the color?" He leans on the wall and looks up at me. "No the color is fine, you just don't seem like you would use toys." he states. "So what are you into?" he then asks me. I turn as red as a tomato. "What do you mean?" I ask, even though i know exactly what he means. "Like for sexual pleasure, like are you dominant or submissive?" he asks me. "Oh...dominant." I say looking back up at the dildo and back at Jimin. I finally let the words out. "What about you?" "Oh I'm s-submissive." he says looking at his feet and clearing his throat. "So u-uh... do you have movies, we can watch a movie." he suggests. I guide him into the living room where I have my couch, coffee table, and television. Jimin picks a movie at random and it starts playing. "Netflix needs to get rid of this it's so boring!" I exclaim when all of a sudden a gay sex scene comes on. I look over at Jimin, uneasy when I notice he is getting hard. "I can tell you are enjoying this." I tell him jokingly. "He looks down at himself and immediately covers up, embarrassed. "It's okay, bud. Who knows... maybe i could help with that." I say rubbing his thigh  
Jimin's POV  
Jungkook begins to rub my thigh and I get really turned on. I want his big, muscular hands all over me. "So you are gay?" I ask him already knowing the answer. "Well duh, why would i have a dildo and try to have sex with my male co-worker?" He puts emphasis on 'male'. "Well," I say "It's working. Jungkook then moves his hand up to my member and i shudder in enjoyment. "Oh you like that, well tell me if you like this." Jungkook then pulls down his pants, revealing his big cock. "Do you want to touch it?" he asks. I nod my head and begin to stroke him. "Ahh... nmph." he begins to moan. "Jimin-ahh, you're doing so good." He looks up at me and I begin to suck his dick. I look up at him and he has his hand covering his face in amazement. "Jimin, I want to be inside of you." he tells me. "I want you inside of me." I say letting my heart speak for the rest of me because I am so turned on. Jungkook stands up, bends me over, applies lubricant to his dick and slowly enters me. I moan out loud. "Ahh, Jungkook, go slow." I tell him. I do want him to go slow, until he stretches me out. "Fuck Jimin you're so tight." He says slowly entering me fully  
I wince at the pain but it feels so good at the same time. He then proceeds to grab my hair, pull me close and whisper in my ear; "Ahh Jimin, I love the way you feel inside." "I love the way you feel Jungkook, you're so big." I tell him, tears of pain and joy running down my face.   
After a while of that, he turns me over into missionary and begins to thrust into me. He starts choking me and jerking me off all at once whilst thrusting into my tight hole. "Fuck, Jungkook, I'm gonna cum." I say out of breath. "Cum for me." He says, fucking me even harder so I will enjoy this experience even more. "O-oh fuck Jungook, I am about to cum. Ahh!" I say releasing my load all over my stomach. "Aah good boy, ahh mm I'm about to cum too!" Jungkook says, releasing himself into me.   
After he pulls his dick out, I push the cum back into my ass and finger myself. He bends down to kiss me. We lay down on the couch in the utter darkness and I fall asleep in his arms, I've never had more fun yet been at peace all at once.


	4. 3: AFFLATUS

: a divine creative impulse or inspiration.  
Jimin's POV:  
I woke up in Jungkook's arms. A cluster of emotions filled me all at once. Shock, confusion, joy, and pleasure. I was confused, but I didn't want it to end. I lay there waiting for Jungkook to wake up. Then again, I could lay in his muscular arms forever.  
When he finally awoke, he turned his head my direction and laughed. "What?" I asked him. "Sorry, I uh...was just thinking about last night." He paused. "That...was...crazy". He let out a sigh. "What the fuck did I just do?" he asked rhetorically. All of a sudden, my heart took over. "You made me feel wanted." I blurted out, cringing at the fact that I let that slip out. He looks over at me in confusion. "Huh?" he asks. "I don't have the best luck with guys... I usually don't feel this way or they don't feel the same.." I said getting a little sad. "Do you-" he cut me off. "I feel the same way you do, Jimin." He said looking over at me with a cute smile on his face. We sit in awkward silence. "Well, let's get to work." He says, leading me to his shower.  
Jungkook's POV  
Last night went great in my opinion. I've never felt this way with another partner. I don't even know if we are considering each other "partners" but we will see where life takes us.   
We get into the office and hurry to the next meeting. Someone is talking, but I don't know who. I can't take my eyes off of Jimin. He catches me staring, I lick my lips and he looks away, smiling. "So, um Jungkook, what is the plan for next weeks deal with Microsoft?" I couldn't answer. I didn't look at any of the spreadsheets or documents last night. I choke up. "U-Um, well since-" Jimin cut me off. "We should negotiate 5. Nothing less, and they can take it or leave it." He says confidently, gazing my direction, winking. "I need to be excused from this board meeting." I say, dashing out of the board room before anyone can give me the okay. I go to the coffee machine and pour myself a glass. Jimin comes looking for me. When he finds me, he comes and sits down next to me.  
"What the fuck Jungkook? This is serious business. We are talking 5 figures." Jimin begins to snap at me. "I can't get you off of my mind, Jimin. Seeing you everyday makes me want you more." I explain. "Shut the fuck up, man. Sorry if that was rude but this is serious, you gotta put me on pause. We still don't even know what we are yet." he pointed out. That last sentence played through my mind over and over vividly  
"We still don't even know what we are yet"  
I immediately rose from my seat, went back in and signed off on the form, making the deal with Microsoft. "Let's do it!" I say, smiling and rushing out of the board room. The meeting is over, the weekend is tomorrow which means no work, maybe Jimin will come over again.   
I thought about how he said I made him feel wanted. I can't tell who enjoyed it more. Before we leave I grab Jimin.   
"So do you wanna come over again, we can stop by your house, grab some clothes, head on over?" I asked him. Jimin nodded his head walking out side with me. "You should drive your car back to your house, and I will follow you, whenever we get there you hop in my car, and we will go back to my house. Jimin agrees. We make it to his house and he unlocks the door and we walk in. His house is clean, a nice love seat in the living room, a glass coffee table in front of it. I notice a stack of books and point it out. "You must like reading." I smirk towards Jimin. "Ahh shutup!" Jimin shoves me. His shove is cute. "No, I actually think intellectuals are attractive. Since you like reading so much, can you read my body language. If not, it's saying how bad it wants to be all over yours." I joke, winking at Jimin. "I can't wait either Jungkook." His eyes glaze over staring into mine. Time pauses. "Okay then silly, go grab some clothes!" I say as he runs to grab some clothes.  
He eventually grabs his clothes and we are on our way. While we are driving, I can't help but get my mind off of his body, especially naked. Every part of him was sculpted perfect, and I want to show him who I really am sexually. I want to dominate him, take control over him, but will that drive him off?  
Author's POV:  
Jungkook and Jimin head into Jungkook's house and sit down on the couch. Jimin begins to strip, but Jungkook stops him after his shirt. "What, I thought this is what you wanted.." Jimin says confused. "Yeah, I do, really badly, but I wanna know what we are first." Jimin begins to look worried. Jimin is hot and ready for Jungkook and doesn't wanna talk, he sees the concern in Jungkook's eyes and sits down next to him, resting his head and Jungkook's warm shoulder. "I really like you. I want to be with you. I love the way you make me feel, physically and mentally.." Jimin says smirking. ".. when we started working together, I was so happy because you are beautiful, your spirit, everything. Jungkook, tell me you feel the same." Jimin's eyes are glazed over and he wants Jungkook badly. Just the thought of him inside of Jimin makes Jimin hard. "I want you too. Every thing you said I feel the exact same! Please say you will be mine, Park Jimin." Jungkook waits patiently for a response. "I will. Jeon Jungkook I will be yours!" Jimin begins to make out with Jungkook. A trail of saliva is the only thing that connects them as Jimin pulls away. "Jungkook, I want you to hurt me." Jimin says, sinfully. "Huh?" Jungkook is confused, this has been his fantasy, but he didn't know it was also Jimin's fantasy. "Abuse me, I'm your little slut tonight." Jimin's cock began to drip with pre-cum as he grinded on Jungkook. "Mm, I can feel it already, and it's huge!" He says biting his bottom lip. "You want to be abused, you want me to treat you like the slut you are?" Jungkook says, slapping Jimin. This turns Jimin on even more. "Yes daddy, fuck me as rough as you want." Jimin says. Jungkook runs off to go grab the purple dildo.  
"You want this inside of you?" Jungkook asks, waving the dildo around. Jimin nods his head as Jungkook pushes the tip past Jimin's entrance without hesitation. Jimin begins to moan in pleasure. "Ahh you like that huh?" Jungkook says teasing Jimin by pulling the dildo out of him. "Stay here, I'm gonna grab something more fun." Jungkook says, walking off.  
When he comes back into the living room, Jimin already has his legs spread, waiting for daddy to take advantage of him. "You like being tied up?" Jungkook asks. Jimin nods. "Good, I was gonna do it anyway." Jungkook chuckles as he picks Jimin up, carrying him to the bedroom. He throws Jimin onto the bed gently, grabs his hands roughly, and chains him to the top right pole connected to the bed frame. "Open your mouth for me baby." Jungkook says, hot for Jimin as he puts a blue ball gag in his mouth. Jungkook makes his way down to Jimins ear and begins to nibble on it. Jimin whispers into Jungkook's ear: "I want you inside of me." Yes, Jimin and Jungkook were now quote on quote dating, but just this once, he wanted to get treated like the little slut he is.  
Jimin's POV:  
Jungkook pulls my hips up close to him, applies lubricant to his dick, and slowly pushes into my tight hole. "AHH, MM!" I scream as Jungkook's big cock rams into me. I try to scream with every thrust, but the ball gag isn't allowing me to do so. "Oh, Jimin... fuck you're tight." Jungkook says tilting his head back as he thrusts even harder into me.   
He begins to choke me, causing precum to drip out of my small member.   
Hearing his cock slam into my big ass is a turn on enough, and within minutes I am cumming all over my own chest. My screams turn into tears of joy. Jungkook then tries to whisper in my ear "I think I am in love with you." but his moans cause him to choke up towards the end. He pulls out, and cums all over my face. I wipe my face and lick Jungkook's delicious, sticky, warm cum off of my hand. We move from the bathroom to the balcony. We spend the rest of the night in eachother's arms, gazing up at the night sky.


	5. 4: CARESS

:loving touch  
Jimin's POV:  
I wake up and Jungkook has already prepared breakfast. Pancakes, fresh fruit, and coffee. "Jimin, come eat!" he says happily. This is the happiest I have ever seen him. I really want to talk to him more, get to see the real him. I skip over to the table, hug him from behind and place a big kiss on his lips. "What was that for?" he asked. "Well we are together now. Which means I can kiss you whenever I want." I tell him. "Sounds like fun." he says taking a sip of his coffee, laughing. I sit down next to him and begin to dig in. I barely ate anything yesterday, because I was so stressed about work. I am always trying to be the best, trying to work my way up to the top.  
"Wow, you have a big mouth." Jungkook says jokingly. "Yeah, you couldn't tell from last night." I gushed, winking at him, reliving last night through my head again. "No.." he pauses and busts out laughing. "I mean like, you enjoy eating." he reassures me. "Oh... yeah." there is an awkward silence. "Can we talk about last night." he inquired. I was dreading this. I don't want him to think I'm a hardworking book nerd by day and a kinky little slut by night, but I guess eventually you have to face the music. "Yeah..." I say. He goes on into a rant. "So, I really like you. Like alot. I want to be with you. We got that out of the way. I wanna talk about the....you know." he stops. "Sex?" I ask him. "Yeah, it was amazing. I didn't think you had that in you." he says smirking. "Yeah, well everyone has their own little secrets." I smile at him. "Also, I don't want you to think I am that slutty, I was just craving you." I tell him looking down at my now empty plate, laughing. "It's okay, I was craving you too, I get it, everyone has their own..little...secrets." He says with a creepy smile. I wonder if Jungkook has any secrets...  
Jungkook's POV:  
Ever since Jimin came into apply for the job, I have been secretly snapping photos of him. I touch myself to them, imagining his big, round ass and his tight, sopping wet hole hungry for my dick. That's my secret.  
I want to change, I want to come clean, I want to change but I am afraid he won't love me anymore. Does he even love me now?  
I knew from the moment I saw him I loved him. I could tell we were meant to be together. I clear my mind of these thoughts and readjust my focus back on Jimin. "What do you want to do today? We have the whole weekend off." I ask him. "I want to go shopping. At a mall." he says, his sentences are incomplete implying that he is serious about this. "Okay, go get dressed and we will be on our way." I tell him.  
He comes back out wearing a white Button down, and tight red leather pants, exposing his round ass. "Wow." I am at a loss of words. "You look, hot." I say, almost drooling over him. "Thanks, you ready?" he says running in place. I respond by getting up and holding the door open for him. We sit down in my car and we start riding to the best mall in Seoul. As we are riding, he puts his hand on my thigh and slowly rubs back and forth. This is a big turn on, and somehow he knows how to get me. I smack his hand away, almost saying "Be a good boy before I punish you." but then I remember I can't let him in on my secret. "Daddy please let me touch it.." Jimin begs. I pull down my pants at a stoplight and grab his hand. "Stroke it if you want." I say, rolling my eyes trying to seem cool.   
Without hesitation, he is rubbing my hard cock forcefully. It feels so good I can barely focus on the road and must force him to stop. "Jimin..agh..babe stop, I can't focus."I say. He pulls away and we continue driving to the mall. When we get there he immediately suggests we go shopping for a belt and some other things. "A belt? What for?" I ask him. "I can't explain now. We just really need one." he puts emphasis on "We". We are in here for a few hours and then we finally leave. "So.. uh Jungkook, we have only been together for a week or two..." "Yeah.." I say "But I think we should move in together." he says abruptly trying to force the words out of him. I am utterly shocked at what he just said. It makes me happy. Do I want it because I love him or because I want to make him my sex slave? I think a little bit if both. "Let me expl-" I cut him off "Okay." I say, immediately making a u-turn so we can go pick up stuff from his house.  
Jimin's POV:  
We pull up to my driveway, I have been plotting this scenario for a while now... I already broke my lease and everything. Moving in with him makes me one step closer for him to fall in love with me, and we all know more love=more sex. "Grab anything you need." Jungkook tells me, making himself comfy on my couch. I grab all of my clothes, toiletries. food out of my fridge and some other things. "Okay, we are ready to go." I tell him. We head out to the car and load the stuff up. Before I get in the car, he looks at me and grabs me by the arm. "Hey, Jimin, you don't think we are rushing things, do you?" he sounds concerned. "No, I really like you, I want to be with you. Yeah its only been two weeks but who cares! I want you Jungkook." I tell him kissing his jawline. We get in the car and head back to his, I mean our place.  
Jungkook's POV:  
Jimin puts all of his stuff away and goes to shower, I eat an apple, waiting for him to get out. He finally gets out and has on pink shorts that are pulled up to show his ass crack. That's all he has on. "Wow." I say, my mouth full of apple. "I like." I say, winking at him. "Oh, this old thing." he sounded like he knew what he was doing. Sometimes I wonder if he really does want to be treated like the cute, slutty baby boy he is. We move over to the couch and he snuggles up to me. We don't turn the tv on, he just wants to lay there. I am on the verge if falling asleep, when all of a sudden, Jimin's little hand begins to rub my large cock. I could've sworn he was asleep! I pretend to be asleep and then he pulls down my pants and begins to suck me. "Daddy, I know you aren't asleep." he says looking up at me, smacking my cock on his pink tongue three times. "Come fuck me." he says whining. When he whines I get so turned on. I open my eyes and push his head down deeper, causing him to swallow my cock. "Finally, now come on, get up!" he begins to whine louder. "Jimin," I say checking my phone. "It's three in the morning." "Exactly, which means we can be as loud as we want." he says winking. I get up and put him on all fours. I begin to rim him licking his pink hole until it's sopping wet, ready to feel the drag of my cock. I finger him, I love the way he feels inside. I begin to rim him some more and then I smack his fat ass, leaving a red print. "OH FUCK!" Jimin says, arching his back. I enter him raw, so he can feel the real me. He begins to moan and squirm so I grab him by the waist and pound into him. He then grabs each ass cheek and spreads himself even further. "Ahh, shit." I say pulling out and releasing on his pretty pale face now red from orgasm. "Oh that was so good." he says, his eyes glazed over from lust. "Do you want daddy to punish you again?" I ask, winking. He nods his head and we spend the rest of the night fucking.


	6. 5: APHEPHILIA

: a fetish for the human touch  
Jimin's POV:  
I wake up. I really think I like this boy, it could possibly become more. While he is asleep, I go grab his long purple dildo and when I grab the dildo from the top shelf of his walk- in closet, a picture falls down. I grab it and observe it, noticing that the figure depicted resembles me. I immediately am in shock. Has he been taking pictures of me while I was at work? I could tell it was taken from phone but he must've wanted a solid copy. I begin to search and scan the room in order to find this phone of his and I eventually found it. "Ahh yes, its unlocked." I think to myself as I go through his camera roll and find one picture of me bending over a table.  
Author's POV:  
"Agh Jimin, I've never seen an ass as beautiful as yours." Jungkook would say while rubbing himself. "Soon we will be together." he would say as semen shot out from his cock.  
Jimin's POV:  
I immediately felt disgusted, but kind of turned on. He has basically been stalking me, but he was also hungry for me, wishing he could stick every inch of dick he had in my ass. I put the phone back, and the picture too. I pretended like nothing at all happened. I've liked him for so long, maybe its not that serious.  
I go back and lay next to Jungkook. He starts to shift and slowly wakes up. "Good morning, beautiful. Can I get you something to eat?" he asks me, kissing my neck. "Yeah I could eat. Can we go out to eat though?" I ask. "Jimin, its like the break of dawn." he states as I pull out my phone and show him that it is now 1:00 p.m. "Break of dawn, huh?" I state with a smirk on my face. "What do you want?" he says rolling his eyes. "Samgyeopsal." I insist. "Ahh, my favorite. Okay lets go." he says. We both head to the closet to get dressed and leave.


	7. 6: PULCHRITUDE

:beauty  
Author's POV  
In life there is a lot of scary things... you can go find them or they can find you..  
That's all Jimin could think about at the restaurant. Jungkook snapping pictures of him, and Jimin was unaware.   
As he watched Jungkook chow down his last bite of soup, all of those concerned feelings came rushing back. Jimin was never this confused, and Jimin was never the type to be adored by anyone. "You still look cute, even while you are chowing down." Jimin said chuckling. Jungkook let out a faint breath for a laugh and began to chug the rest of his soju. Blueberry to be exact.   
They got up and left, this time Jimin driving home because Guk had a little too much to drink. "Jimin-ah, I can't wait to get home...I want to make you feel good, just you." Jungkook said, falling over in the passenger seat. Jimin pulled into the driveway cautiously, not halting too hard because he didn't want to wake Jungkook. Jimin, being the strong little man he is, picked his boyfriend up and carried him to the front door, where he had to stop and unlock the keypad on the door. He proceeded to carry Jungkook into the bedroom. Shall I paint the scene for you?   
The bedroom was spacious. White carpet softer than a freshly cleaned dogs coat scaled the floors. The walls beige giving a more modern feeling to the room. A metal and wooden ceiling fan stood at the peak of the thatched ceilings. Against the wall, a 60 inch flat screen television. Lastly, in the center of the room, a canopy bed draped with sheer white curtains. Jimin drew a bath in the bathroom, that was connected to the bedroom. He put in lavender essential oil, just the way his baby Guk liked it. He dimmed the lights, in the bedroom and bathroom and lit candles all over. Slowly he began to undress Jungkook. Taking his time with each item.   
Once Jungkook was fully exposed, Jimin stared at his naked body, and gave a light and tender caress to his face before carrying him to the tub. Jimin cleaned him off, like a good boyfriend and he cleaned himself off too in the shower. He dried himself off, and got Jungkook out of the tub and dried him off too. He saw how cute Jungkook looked, like a wet little puppy and couldn't bring himself to go through with what was supposed to be his next plan.... instead, he just put a silk robe on Jungkook and laid down next to him.. waiting for him to wake up next morning.  
Jimin's POV:  
I couldn't bring myself to do it. I would've followed through, but he was so sleepy and cute in my arms, I just wanted him to relax.   
Author's POV:  
While Jimin plotted how it would go down in his dreams, Jungkook awoke. He lay there, embracing his beautiful boyfriend. Jungkook really hit the jackpot. Jungkook grabbed Jimin's waist and made Jimin grind into him. Jimin was just now waking up, and he felt Jungkook's penis growing on his ass. Jimin reached back and began to rub Jungkook's member through his underwear. Jungkook placed Jimin on top of him. "Grind for me, baby." Jungkook said closing his eyes, faintly dosing off. Jimin began to work his hips deep into Jungkook's laps. No matter how bad Jimin wanted Jungkook to pound his pussy, he had to follow through, now was the time to do it. "I wanna try something new today." Jimin says, huffing as his penis grows. "What is it, hyung?" asks Jungkook. Jimin runs and goes to grab some handcuffs.   
One by one, Jimin attaches each of Jungkook's limbs to each complimentary bed post. "Oh you wild boy, I should be doing this to you." Jungkook states. Jimin ignores his statement and grabs some vibrating nipple clamps. He puts one on each of Jungkook's nipples. "Alright, it's all set up." Jimin says beginning to vigorously stroke Jungkook's dick. Jungkook is completely shocked. He's blushing and staring down at his red hot cock. Jungkook lets out little whimpers and moans as he watches Jimin dom him. Jungkook starts heavily squirming as hot tears stream down his face. "PLEASE DON'T STOP JIMIN, I'M CLOSE!" Jungkook begins to shake and quiver as he feels his cum about to release when all of a sudden, it goes away, and Jimin's hands are no longer on him. "I'm gonna give you some time to cool down, you are gonna be here a while. Jimin uncuffs Jungkook and recuffs him, this time on all fours. Jimin grabs the bright purple dildo and applies lubricant to it. "Arch your back, baby boy." Jimin says. Jimin sits there admiring Jungkook's ass. "Wow, I'm surprised you've never bottomed." Jimin says rubbing Jungkook's butt. "You don't know that." Jimin gives Jungkook's ass a big smack leaving a red mark, almost causing blood. "Gah!" Jungkook screams. "Don't talk back, you're mine tonight, slut." Within a few seconds, Jimin pushes the dildo into Jungkook, listening closely for the moans and whimpers. Jungkook's eyes roll to the back of his head. "Nya-ahh. Fuck." Jungkook lets out a great cry. "Wow, you are really tight." Jimin says, pulling out the dildo and watching the juices drip out. The first swipe he lets Jungkook taste. "Taste yourself, bitch. Do you like it? Does it taste good?" Jungkook nods his head and lets Jimin get back to playing with him. The rest of the juice has some blood included, which Jimin tastes for himself. "Mm, baby, you taste so good." Jimin says, sticking his finger back in for some more. Jimin continues fucking Jungkook with the dildo, feeling his walls expand. "Jimin-hyung..G-gah y-you're hitting my p-prostate." Jungkook says, trying to hold in his cum. "It feels so wonderful, I-I can't hold it in!" "Hold it a little longer baby, I promise you can do this. Do you want daddy to let you cum?" Jimin ask shoving his index finger into Jungkook's mouth. Jungkook nods his head and looks behind him and watches Jimin pull the dildo out. "Lay here, I have some other fun things." Jimin says, running off.  
Jungkook lays there for what feels like thirty minutes. "Now, we can get into the fun stuff." Jimin says, smacking a pink paddle with heart cutouts on his hand. "Do you want me to?" Jimin asks, giving Jungkook a sexy look. Jungkook nods his head and obediently arches his back. "Silly little boy, I'm not gonna give you what you want. I think I'll let you lay here a little while longer, and then I'll let you come." Jimin states in a bubbly tone, shoving his finger in Jungkook's hole and licking the tasty juice off of his finger. "Mm, still sweet, stay that way." Jimin says, walking out of the room, going to lay on the couch and probably take a nap. So Jungkook lay there, whining for Jimin to fuck him, writhing in his own self disappointment. Meanwhile, Jimin is in the other room, looking at the pictures Jungkook snapped of him. "Damn," he thought. "do I really look this good?"


	8. 7: RUTTISH

:extreme sexual tension/desire  
Author's POV  
No matter how bad Jimin wanted to be inside of Jungkook he couldn't give in. This was his sneaky way of getting "payback" for the pictures. The longer Jimin stared at them, the more he began to admire himself and the more he wanted to tease and spite Jungkook. He gracefully walked back into the room, now wearing a silk pink robe with white velvet lining that had the initials "PJM" embroidered on the left chest side.   
"Ahh, Jungkook, I see you stayed in place, but it's not like you could leave anyway." Jimin jokes, giggling to himself. "I'll let you go, we have work tomorrow..just go to bed and rest up." Jimin adds, un-cuffing and un-toying Jungkook. Jimin lays down next to him and takes himself to sleep. "Wow, I can't believe he let me do this to him. It will probably never happen again." he thought,  
before he could count sheep, he was counting the amount of minutes he had until he had to leave for work. "Gguk! Get up! W-we have to get to work!! Gguk?" Jimin looked around and saw no Jungkook. His eyes dart to the door where a very tired and frustrated Jungkook stood. "I'm ready. Get ready." Jungkook bluntly said walking out the door to the car. Jimin hurried his clothes on, making sure to wear the tightest pair of work pants he owned. He had to tease him a little right?  
They arrive at their job, they have worked out all of the deals and this month is smooth sailing.. Jungkook can barely focus on his computer screen because he is too busy reliving last night. "Do I always need to be dominant?" "Did this really happen?" "Do I really want Jimin to stretch me out?" These were the thoughts that went through his head. He turned to notice Jimin sitting down, his penis bulging out of his pants. Jimin looks out of his peripheral vision and notices Jungkook looking. To tease him, he begins to tug at his pants and rub his cock. Jungkook breaking out in sweat, looks at his computer and tries to focus. He feels a chilling tap on his shoulder to notice it's Jimin. He can't even look him in the eyes right now. "Need help?" Jimin asks innocently and unknowingly. Jungkook slowly nods his head and watches as Jimin bends over in front of him and begins typing away at the computer. Jimin changes his footing, causing his ass to jiggle. This drives Jungkook wild. A nosebleed breaks out, and Jungkook storms off to the break room to grab tissues. "My plan is working, once I finish, it will all be over." Jimin thinks, following Jungkook into the break room. "Jungkook, you need to get your shit together. What's wrong?" Jimin asked him knowing the exact answer. "I can't stop thinking about last night.." He sounded disappointed and confused all at once. Jimin, being the tease he is, drew an intricate pattern along Jungkook's muscular chest, stopping at his right nipple and traced around it, sending light sensations to Jungkook's brain. "Well, did you like it, Gguk?" Jimin asked him. Jungkook nodded his head obediently trying not to lose all of his morals at work. "Well," Jimin grabbed Jungkook's tie and pulled him in closer, their lips almost touching. "You're just gonna have to wait until we get home." Jimin let out a faint breath that trailed into Jungkook's mouth and filled up a cup of coffee before exiting the break room. Jungkook stood there in awe, imagining how Jimin was gonna treat him tonight, and how he was gonna treat Jimin in the future...


	9. 8: INGENUITY

: the quality of being clever, original  
Author's POV  
On the drive home, Jimin drove. They took his car to and from work. Jungkook looked out of the window like a little boy. "When we get home, clean yourself and clean out." Jimin said winking and lightly patting Jungkook's thigh. They pull into the driveway and Jungkook does as Jimin asks. While Jimin waits, he sets up the scene. He lights candles, and does all the previous things from the night before. Jungkook steps out of the bathroom and obediently lays down and arches his back. Two words spill from his lips ; "Fuck me". This gives Jimin the okay. Jimin carefully applies lubricant to his penis and enters Jungkook. "Nyah, aigoo." Jungkook says biting the pillow, causing muffled moans. "Wow, you're even tighter than when I fucked you with the dildo." Jimin tilts his head back and pounds Jungkook furiously.   
Jungkook, now on all fours, is trying to take it better. His shaggy brown hair drapes ever so gently and sways with each thrust Jimin gives him. Sweat drips from both partners. "Flip over." Jimin demands, pulling out and re-entering once Jungkook is laying on his back. "Y-Your body," Jimin stops to kiss Jungkook. "It's so beautifully sculpted." Jimin slowly fucks Jungkook. "Touch yourself for me, baby." Jimin says, rubbing one of Jungkook's nipples. "Ah-Jimin-hyung, I'm so close. Please fuck me harder." Jungkook's eyes are welled with tears. "It's okay, baby. Please yourself." Jimin says as Jungkook shoots his load everywhere. Jungkook proceeds to mumble the words "fuck" "prostate" and "aigoo" as Jimin releases inside of him. "See, I told you you could do it." Jimin says caressing Jungkook's face. "Come on, let's go wash up and eat." Jimin said. "Oh yeah, can I be the top again?" Jungkook asked opening the bathroom door for his boyfriend to walk through. "You can be whatever you want baby." Jimin says, rubbing Jungkook's ass one last time.


	10. 9: SACRIFICE

: an act of giving up something valued for the sake of something else regarded as more important or worthy  
(next day)  
Jimin's POV:  
One day I will confront him, and today is that day. Luckily our job is lenient, so we kinda work around our own schedules, but today we stayed home. I go in the kitchen and prepare food for us- ramyeon with egg and a lot of vegetables. I go back in the room while the noodles boil and check on Jeongguk. He is laying on his stomach naked, leaving his bare ass exposed. Part of me wants to be inside of him again, but I know that's not what he wants, so for now I have to put it aside. I kneel and the bed and rub his back, making sure to touch his derrière lightly. He turns his head over and lightly opens his eyes. "Baby, come eat." I tell him. He groans and turns his head back over. "Baby boy you need to come eat, do I have to carry you?" I throw in the last part because I know that's what he wants. "Mhm." he says. I throw him over my shoulder and carry him into the kitchen/dining room. His ass is right next to my head, it's so tempting to bite into. I put him down so he can sit down in a chair and I give him a portion of ramyeon. He immediately starts chowing down.  
"So I think we should play a game." I blurt out. He doesn't respond for a few seconds because his face is stuffed. "I like games, what kind of game?" he asks me. "Oh, what about 21 questions?" I suggest. If he says yes, now is my chance. "Hm, okay." he doesn't think it over and frankly I have no problem with that. He looks up at me with the cutest, most precious look in his eyes and says "Can I have some more?" "Sure, beautiful." I reply  
We move over to the living room after eating and he lays his head in my lap. He is acting so adorably today it's almost strange. "Alright, you ask first." Jungkook tells me. An exchange of questions happened and I ask him a super juicy one; "Have you done something to me or anyone that you aren't proud of?" He immediately turns red in the face and his pupils dilate. "Hm, not that I k-know of." he clears his throat. "Ah.. okay next question." I say.  
Jungkook's POV:  
I feel like Jimin knows something, and I feel like if I tell the truth he will punish me for it, but then again, I kind of want that. "I'm gonna keep it to myself a little while longer." I think. Then I ask Jimin his next question; "Can we go lay down?" he lets out a sigh. "We always lay down. It's either lay down or work. Let's go out, to a karaoke bar." he gets enthusiastic. "Okay, I'll get dressed. We should invite Taehyung and Hoseok!" I tell him. "Oh, great idea. I'll call them." Jimin pulls out his phone as I go find something to wear. I look through my closet and find a plain white long sleeve shirt, some ripped black skinny jeans, and a pair of timberlands. I throw on a bracelet to look extra "put together".   
We are now in the parking lot of the karaoke bar. Where we notice Taehyung and Hoseok running towards our car. "Guys! We missed you it's been like a whole month." Hoseok and Taehyung say simultaneously. "We missed you too we've just been uhh...busy." Jimin says looking at me giggling. "Hah cupcake stage, Tae did we even go through a cupcake stage?" Hoseok asks Taehyung. Taehyung shakes his head and kisses Hoseok on the cheek. "Alright well, let's go in and sing." I say. As we walk in Jimin says "Your challenge is to not drink any soju." I shove him playfully and laugh.  
Author's POV:  
They get a room and choose songs. Taehyung sings, Then Jimin and so on. Jungkook actually took Jimin up on his challenge and didn't drink any soju. They leave the building and say their goodbyes. "Bye! Text us with more plans!" Hoseok says opening the car door for Taehyung. "Will do." Jungkook says. They get in the car and drive home. "Ah, such a cute couple they are." Jungkook continues. "Not as cute as us." Jimin states pressing a finger to Jungkook's nose. The rest of the ride remains joyous and bubbly..   
They get home and Jimin still has energy to go. "Come on let's play a game.." Jimin whines. Jungkook would much rather prefer a bath and some food but doesn't want to upset Jimin. "Ugh, fine.. just a few rounds of whatever you want to play." Jungkook takes a seat on the coach and Jimin follows. "Okay," Jimin says. "we are going to be playing 21 questions, but only 3 questions since you don't wanna play that much." "Ah, it's fine baby, ask away." Jungkook replies. "Okay, first question, did you like it when I topped you? Be honest." Jimin asked. Jungkook rolled his eyes and turned red in the face because he knew Jimin knew the answer to this question. "Fine. I'll admit it, it was amazing. I didn't think you could grow so big and fuck me so well." Jungkook shut himself up as he felt his cock grow from the memories of that night. "Aw baby, don't be shy.. Would you consider letting me do it again?" Jimin asked his second question. Jungkook dropped his head, let it sway a bit, and nodded. "Okay, final question,"  Jimin let out a big pause. "Do you have any... h-hidden secrets you wanna share with me?" Jimin ran his fingers through his fine silver hair. Jungkook sat silent and didn't answer. "Well?" Jimin asked, demanding for an answer. Jungkook let out a faint gulp as Jimin leaned closer into his ear and whispered, "Guk, holding in a secret will only make things worse." Jimin watched as Jungkook tingled and shivered and gave a cold, wet lick to the rim of Jungkook's ear.   
Jungkook quit choking on his words and began to speak until Jimin cut him off. "Shh, Guk, I know about the pictures.. don't worry, I'm turned on by it."


	11. 10: MASOCHIST

: a person who loves receiving pain for sexual pleasure  
Jimin's POV:  
Telling Jungkook that I was on to his little secret was brutal. However, when I saw the fear in his eyes, I was aroused.   
"W-what are you gonna do?" Jungkook's eyes began to well and his breathing intensified. I cupped his face with my clammy hands, looked him in the face cold-heartedly and said "I'm gonna make you feel good." I got closer to him again and left a sloppy cold lick on his sharp, almost hand carved jawline. I took the trail of saliva that connected my tongue and Jungkook's jawline, caught it with my pinkie and put it in Jungkook's mouth. "Follow me." I demanded him, keeping a very low, eerie voice.  
We walked into the bedroom and I pushed him onto the bed. I flipped him over and straddled him. "Tonight you're gonna be good for me, yeah?" I asked as I dangled an all black hollow ball gag in front of his face. He nodded his head and I leaned down to kiss him. I started to play with his nipples through his shirt to drive him crazy. "Hmm, I feel your cock growing under me, you must like that hmm? Does it feel good baby boy?" He nodded his head again. "Get on all fours for me, kitten." I say as he follows through with my commands. I attach the ball gag to him and watch as a trail of spit leaves his mouth. I catch the next one and drink it. "Your mouth tastes so good." "Ngh, mm, ah." "Shh, baby just let me work my magic." I apply a collar with a chain on his neck and begin to take his clothes off. I get to his pants and notice he is already soaking wet.   "Ha," I scoffed. "You are already lubricated, you've been wanting this, you filthy slut." I rub one finger on his entrance and force him to lick it. "Mm, haa." I rub his nipples again, pat his hips and tell him to get ready. I rim him and soak in the taste of his ass. The feeling of my tongue sloshing around on his skin is so.. so enticing. I can't take it any longer.. I enter him and begin to fuck him in doggy.   
Faint moans and whimpers fall from his lips with each thrust. I grab the chain, pull him in closer and take out the ball gag. "Tell me how it feels, baby." "Ngh-ah! Hyung it's so good!" I push his head back into the mattress and pound him furiously. The faint moans turn into loud moans, and the loud moans into screams. I've never felt more powerful in my life. With one last gracious stroke, I pull out and flip him over. I start fucking him again. "Touch yourself, baby." I command him. He begins to stroke his cock. He starts mumbling and can barely open his eyes. "F-fuckkkkk Jiiiii ahhh.." He starts screaming even louder as I slow down the pace. He eventually calms down. I pick up the pace and watch tears fall from his eyes. I hold my finger out for him to suck. "Suck daddy's finger, baby." I say as he puts my finger in his mouth. "Ah, ah hyung! I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum." his voice gets very shaky but I pull out and grab a cage. "Stop touching yourself." I demand him brutally. I put the cage on his dick. "Now baby, this is what I want you to do. Think about all of the pictures you took of me when I didn't know. Think about how bad you want to fuck me, how bad you want me to fuck you. I have the key to the cage on your penis. You won't be able to touch yourself for a while.. I'm gonna go put the key up somewhere safe.. Goodnight." I place a kiss on his forehead and put the key under the bright purple dildo in his closet. "Oh yeah, and no anal stimulation!" I yell from across the room.   
Sometimes the worst punishments are the best ones...


	12. CLIFFHANGER

THANKS FOR READING UM SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT IF JUNGKOOK EVER GETS TO CUM THEN YOU GOTTA WAIT FOR BOOK 2   
THANKS FOR READING AGAIN!!!!


End file.
